


My one and only

by TinkerMel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara gets a surprise on her patrol of National city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My one and only

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supercat fic  
> Cat knows that Kara is Supergirl in this au (not like in the show.)  
> I hope you like it.  
> If you do come follow me on Tumblr. Feel free to drop me a prompt if you want - sassmasterradagast.tumblr.com

Kara has to admit that super hearing is a good thing when it comes fighting crime but sometimes it can scare the crap out of her.

“KARA!”

She heard the scream that she normally hears only in her nightmares. Making a sharp left, she flew as fast as she could in the direction of home.

She arrives in seconds to find the front door open was ajar. Kara rushes through the door to find the house in complete darkness.

“Kat?” She calls out down the hall way.

A light appears in the kitchen, it is flickering, is the house on fire? Kara runs into the room.

She is taken aback by what she sees.

Candles. Everywhere.

“Kat?” Kara steps into the room a bit more and sees there is a dinner set out for two people.

“Nice of you to come so promptly.” Kat steps out from the behind the kitchen counter.

“What? You . . . You screamed. Why are you not in danger? I . . .”

“Oh I do love when you get all flustered my dear but I can explain. I knew you would be on patrol and I had set up a lovely dinner and I didn’t want it to get cold so I took some initiative and made sure you would make it.”

“You thought it was a good idea to scream and scare the living daylights out of me for a dinner date.” Kara is trying to stay calm but she is having trouble doing it.

“Oh sweetheart calm down. You’re here now. National city can last for one night by itself. Now go get changed I laid out a dress on our bed. Go on. Chop chop.”

Kara stood there with her mouth open for a while till she snapped out of her revere and ran upstairs to get changed.

 

*

 

She slowly descends the stairs hearing a calming ballad playing over the surround sound speakers. She enters the kitchen again. Kat is pouring wine when she looked up.

“Much better. Come sit, dinner is ready.” She sets the food on the plates. Kara just stands there in the doorway a bit dumb struck. She fiddles with the bottom of her black dress. 

“Food will get cold if you just stand there. This dinner took a lot of planning.”

Kara walks to her seat and turns around.

“I couldn’t get the zip properly. Could you help?”

“Of course, must have you properly dressed for our dinner.” Cat brushes Kara’s hair to the side so she could get to the zip. “All done. Now sit. I ordered in your favourite wine . . .”

“I could have picked it up for you.”

Cat smiles and kisses Kara on the cheek.

“I know you could have but it wouldn’t have been a surprise then would it.” Cat settles into her chair next to Kara and smiles again. “I just wanted to do something nice for you. 

The past week you have been really busy with the cities needs but again you always put your needs on the shelf and I know that I have kept you busy at CatCo. To put it simply this night is for you to relax. You’re only human . . . well you know what I mean.”

“Thank you. You are right I have been really busy and I do push myself to my limits at times. I just wish that you had told me to be here at work or before I left on my patrol of the city. That scream you let out was really dramatic.”

“Oh Kara. This is me after all. I have an air for the dramatic as you put it.”

They both laugh at that. As the giggles die down they settle into a happy silence as they eat their meal. All that can be heard is the calming music of Yiruma.

 

*

 

“Cat that was amazing. You are a great cook.”

“Don’t act so surprised. I am naturally talented at many things as well you know.” 

Kara blushes.

“I’m assuming there is dessert to go with this wonderful main course.”

Cat stands and picks up both plates and heads back over to the kitchen.

“Of course there is and I believe you will really like it.”

Kara sips at her wine, this really was the best wine that earth had to offer. Cat comes back to the table with two perfectly made chocolate soufflés in hand.

“Wow these look amazing.” She leans forward to smell it. “It smells delicious too.”

“Eat up while it is still hot.”

Kara picks up a spoon and takes the smallest of bites. Her eyes widen in surprise.

“This is amazing.” She takes a bigger bite but stops. This may be her first time eating a soufflé but was it meant to have something hard in it. She spits it out on to her hand. A ring glinted back at her. “Why is there a ring in my dessert?”

“Well Kara. I see that it is an ideal that only earth has.” She takes the ring from her and wipes the remaining food off the inlaid diamonds. Then moves from her seat to get down on one knee in front of Kara. “Surely you have this custom on your planet.” Kara just nods and locks eyes with Cat. “Kara we have had our ups and downs but I have come to love and respect you. Oh you know I am not very good at this sappy stuff. So I shall keep it short. Kara?” She takes her left hand in hers. “Will you marry me?”

Kara brings her right hand to Cat’s cheek and smiles.

“Yes!” she giggles “Yes I will marry you. Nothing would make me happier.”

Cat kisses Kara’s right hand and slides the ring onto her left. Kara pulls Cat into a massive hug.

“I need to stand up as this is not doing my knees any good.”

They both break into giggles as Kara stands as well so she can embrace, her now fiancée, Cat Grant.

“I love you so much. You have made me the happiest woman in the world.” Kara kisses her with all the emotion she can show. They pull back a bit breathless.

“Do you want to finish dessert now?” Cat rests her forehead against Kara’s

“I have a better idea.” She pulls away and takes her hand, leading her upstairs. Kara was wanting to show Cat just how happy she had made her.


End file.
